Live Chat Fanfic
This is a fanfic written by Wollow, Wavepaw, Iceflower, Eagleclaw, Owlwater, Breeze That Glides Through Summer, Stonestripe, Aspenflame, Flowerkit, and RaggedOak. It's about the live chat and includes Wavepaw's Live Chat Allegiances. It stars the cats of BlogClan. You can find the story here. (omg remember this omg omg omg) Who To Ask For What Iceflower '''is in charge of mentor/apprentice stuff and rank-changes for the allegiances. '''RaggedOak and Aspenflame '''are mainly in charge of the plot. '''Mistpaw '''is in charge of fursonas '''Owlwater '''is in charge of the wiki part. '''Flowerkit '''is in charge of everything BlogClan and getting stories from the live chat. '''Emberpaw/fang '''is the official reader! '''Wavepaw '''is in charge of the allegiances (cause she made them), and pretty much overall. '''Stonestripe, Juniperpaw, and Frostfeather are editors. 'Meadowpaw and Breezey '''are the official interviewers. '''Tinyspots, Goldenpaw, and Iceflower '''are sketching fursonas. '''Willowlight '''is in charge of making sure nobody is excluded and everything is right, and everything TpyoCaln. (Willow & Breeze: it's just that I haven't found something for you to be in charge in, or you haven't asked. ~Wavey) (I AM NOT EDITING! I stink. I could write or something. -Willow) (Willow, is that you? We're all writing, do you want to do anything else?) (This is Breezey, I guess any job would be fine with me, but tell me what it is first. :) ) (Okay, how's interviewing with Meadow? And why are we chatting like this anyway? :P ~Wavey) (Idk why, and great! -Breezey) (What could I do though? Anything really EXCEPT editing. BTW, Mintfrost – pale silver-gray she-cat with mint-green eyes wanted to be in the fanfic. Could I just add her? -Willow) (Sure! And uhh.... what about making sure everything is right and we're not excluding people, etc. ~Wavey) (Okay! I also could help with everything TpyoCaln. The reason I stink at editing is because I don't have good grammer or spelling, so I can't really do that sort of stuff, but I can spot mistakes TOO well. Everyone is always complaining. -Willow The Amazing) (ooh hallo erm about interviewing, someone-im pretty sure wavey- said to ask raggy; erm...who do i interview and what do i interview them about exactly?~Meadow) BlogClan Cats In This Fanfic (just comment or notify Wavepaw, Aspenflame, Iceflower, Emberkit/fang, Owlwater, Peto, Stonestripe, Breeze That Glides Through Summer/Winter, or RaggedOak if you're on here and don't want to be, or if you want to be added.) Allegiances BlogClan Leader: Iceflower - Black she-cat with white underbelly, paws, tail-tip and green eyes. Apprentice, Poppypaw Deputy: Emberfang (Emberkit) - Silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Apprentice, Creampaw Medicine Cat: Owlwater - Yellow tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Wavepaw - Silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes and a long tail. Now, before we go on to the warriors, please notify Wavepaw or Iceflower if you want to switch your rank. Willowlight already did. Warriors: Flowerstream - Silvery grey she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Brightpaw Duskfawn - Dark amber spotted/Bengal she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Thistlepaw Eagleclaw - Black tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Gingerpaw Rainwing - Grey she-cat with darker paws and tail-tip and blue eyes. Apprentice, Azulepaw Stonestripe - Grey she-cat with blue eyes and a striped face. Apprentice, Jaggedpaw ShiveringRose - Black she-cat with two white dots under her eye, blue eyes. Apprentice, Cypresspaw Willowlight (Willowkit) - Grey she-cat with a darker stripe down her back, green eyes. Foxfur - Fox-colored tom with jet-black front paws and tail tip. Redfeather - ? RaggedOak - Gold-ticked she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Geckopaw Shimmerfrost - ? Apprentice, Mistypaw Maplesky - Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Fernpaw Poppyflower - ? Hobbitheart - Brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes and one white forepaw Apprentice, Crystalpaw Elkheart - ? Apprentice, Willowpaw Sky Where Jays Fly - Light grey and white she-cat with one blue eye, one amber. Apprentice, Mistpaw Applewood - Dark maroon tom with dark brown streaks and grey-black paws. Apprentice, Duskpaw (stealing my Dusky grrrrr you be a good mentor now. >:( kidding I'm sure you'll be great!!) Nightsong - ? Apprentice, Pebblepaw Dawnmist - Silvery grey tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Applepaw Rosefur - ? Apprentice, Wildpaw Foxshadow - Cream she-cat dappled with ginger, black and brown, black paws and ears, a white chest, and green eyes. Apprentice, Birchpaw Sundance - Pale ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes Apprentice, Winterpaw Emberdawn - Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Juniperpaw Tinyspots - Small silver-grey she-cat with lighter tabby spots. Apprentice, Twigpaw Vixenfang - ? Apprentice, Cloudpaw Jetclaw - Tan and black she-cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice, Meadowpaw Mistybreeze - Ginger and white she-cat, one twisted front paw and amber eyes. Apprentice, Ashpaw Mintfrost - Pale silver-gray she-cat with mint-green eyes. Loudclaw - Silver tabby tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes. Breezey - Golden brown she-cat with green eyes (Didn't know whether or not to put breed, didn't know what to do for name) Goldenflight - Fluffy golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. Icestorm - White she-cat with blue eyes and black ears. Queens: Mama Aspen(flame) - Long-furred black, ginger and white she-cat with one blue eye and one green. (Aspen most definitely wants this because yes <3 cuties the lot of you) Kat - White she-cat with brown tabby patches with one green eye and one blue eye. Apprentices: (let Wavepaw or Iceflower know if you have a mentor preference!) Wavepaw (medicine cat apprentice) Winterpaw - White tom with black blotches and dark green eyes. Birchpaw - Long-furred black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mistpaw - Mottled silver and black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Geckopaw - White and ginger tabby she-cat with blind green eyes. Applepaw (Appledapple) - Light reddish brown spotted tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes. Willowpaw - ? Mistypaw - Silver-grey she-cat with darker flecks and black paws and ears, blue-green eyes. Meadowpaw - Silver ash spotted she-cat with bright green eyes. Crystalpaw (Dovepaw?) - Blue-grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. Duskpaw - Orange-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Brightpaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Cypresspaw - Brown and white she-cat with hazel eyes. Azulepaw - ? Thistlepaw - Sliver-grey she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Poppypaw - Brown and ginger tabby she-cat with white markings and green eyes. Wildpaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with white markings and blue eyes. Juniperpaw - Long-furred silver she-cat with black ears and green eyes. Pebblepaw - Dark speckled pale grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. Jaggedpaw - Black and white tom with jagged claws and hazel eyes. Cloudpaw - ? Creampaw - Cream coloured she-cat with white paws and dark brown eyes. Fernpaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes. Gingerpaw - Ginger she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Ashpaw - ? Twigpaw - Short-haired light grey tom with yellow eyes. Gigglepaw - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Kits: Flowerkit - White she-cat with one blue eye, one green. (like meeeeee XO same eyes because those eyes rock!!) Skykit - ? Dawnkit - Silver she-cat with lighter paws and light blue eyes. Squirrelkit - Ginger she-cat with white paws and creamy tail-tip. Mistykit - Flame coloured she-cat with green eyes. Hawkkit - ? Jewelkit - Longhaired brown she-cat with a white belly and green eyes Icekit - long-furred white tom with blue eyes and long legs. Cats Outside the Clans Ev - a long legged, muscular, broad-shouldered golden tom with hazel eyes and a scar on his nose (later Stormdust) (Aspenflame's mate) Plot Tentative plot: about things that happened on the live chat, but made into interconnecting stories. It's going to start with a kit asking an older member (maybe Kat or Jayfrost) about live chat stories, but it doesn't say ''live chat stories, it's just various stories from BlogClan. Like Ragged's example: "One time Winter left and everybody was wondering where he was, and so in the fanfic, Winter could actually go missing. And there's GlitchClan and TpyoCaln." We seem to talk about ships a lot, so there's that too. Category:Fanfiction Category:Cancelled Fanfiction Category:Collaboration Category:Live Chat Category:Project